


Team Mascot

by JumpingInMuddlePuddles



Series: Mini Hinata's Crazy Adventures in Pestering Suga's Friends [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Child Hinata Shouyou, Fluff, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru Being an Asshole, Other, Protective Aone Takanobu, Protective Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Protective Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sugawara Koushi and Hinata Shouyou are Brothers, This Is STUPID, hes really bad with kids, i guess we should call him Sugawara Shouyou now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumpingInMuddlePuddles/pseuds/JumpingInMuddlePuddles
Summary: All Shoyo needed to do was pee and prove to Nii-chan that he could be independent when he wanted, now why is he being confronted by captain and ace of Aoba Johsai, AND the Ace of Shiratorizawa? Where's Tanaka when you need him?Or: A re-telling of the bathroom confrontation in season 2 featuring kid!hinata, Ushijima having 1 braincell and Aone coming to save the day yet again.
Relationships: Aone Takanobu & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru & Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Mini Hinata's Crazy Adventures in Pestering Suga's Friends [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743682
Comments: 20
Kudos: 617





	Team Mascot

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This one is quite short, but its probably my favourite of my series. Thanks for all of the nice comments! Theyre so sweet! :))))
> 
> In case you cant tell, I really don't like Oikawa, he tried to slap the shit out of a middle schooler, who was like 12. So hes sort of an asshole in this, and he's doubly bad with kids. 
> 
> I love Aone and Hinata's friendship so I might write a separate oneshot for them later.
> 
> Ushijima means well, I promise. He sees scared kid and he's like 'p r o t e c c'

“I can go by myself, Nii-chan!” Shoyo complained loudly, pulling, and tugging at Suga’s hand, that was tightly latched onto his own. “I’m a big boy, you don’t need to take me, it’s embarrassing!”

Suga looked down at him, and raised an eyebrow. They were in the middle of a tournament, everyone was pretty tired, and Shoyo was acting like a complete and utter brat. “Do you even know where the bathrooms are?” Suga asked sceptically.

Shoyo pulled on his hand like a dog on a leash. “Yes, I do!” He whined, looking up at Suga with big honey eyes. “I saw it on the way in! Please! I’ll be like a minute.”

Suga massaged his eyebrow. He didn’t have the energy to deal with Shoyo today. He had had a late night, and with all of the games they had been playing today, he was thoroughly exhausted. This is the time in which he wished Shoyo Actually got tired at times and not always like he had drank 10 coffees – not that Suga would ever let him have caffeine (It would end in so much disaster).

Suga sighed. “Okay, but if you’re not back in 10 minutes, I’ll get Tanaka to come find you.”

Shoyo huffed loudly. He wasn’t a baby, why did Suga feel the need to take him everywhere? He slowly nodded and Suga let go off his hand. Without another word, Shoyo darted away from where the team had made their break spot, in the corner of the corridor and away from everyone else.

“Bathroom, bathroom, I gotta pee,” Shoyo sung quietly to himself as he weaved between tall walking giants. Normally, he didn’t really take notice of how small he was compared to other people, but here, because most people were well over 6 foot, he felt especially tiny today, he felt vunerable.

He surprised himself with how well he remembered the way to the toilets, weaving between people like a snake of perhaps a snowflake caught in the wind before his feet brought him right in front of the tall door. Behind him, people continued to walk back and forth without noticing him. That was good. Shoyo liked attention, but at times like this, he just wanted some silence. Loud sounds were also very overwhelming.

When he was younger, his house was always silent. That was until Nii-chan and his family had adopted him. He liked it being loud, it was exciting, but at other times he just wanted some peace and quiet.

“Watcha doing?” Drawled a smooth, almost condescending voice behind Shoyo, and he froze. Were they talking to him? If they weren’t, that was embarrassing? What if they were trying to get past? That would be so awkward

Shoyo craned his head to look behind him, and then up, at the two people (Oh no, there were two of them!) towering over him like skyscrapers. Shoyo felt small. Exceedingly small. His gaze flicked to their uniforms, they were white and turquoise.

Shoyo frowned as he peeped up at the one who was standing directly in front of hin. He had swoopy brown hair that flicked up at the end, and dark eyes that were narrowed at him suspiciously. Suga had played this guy before, right? Yes, he thought he remembered Suga complaining about him, as the two were both setters and butted heads quite often as the two were also both 3rd years, if Shoyo remembered correctly.

This was… Seijoh? And that man, his name was Oi-kiwi or something, right? And the guy beside him, with short spiky hair, Shoyo didn’t recognise him, or remember his name, but he was tall, taller than Oi-kiwi and he looked particularly menacing.

Their eyes felt like lasers as they swept the six-year-old up and down. Shoyo gripped the cuffs of his jacket, only to remember he was wearing Noya’s Karasuno jacket – after he had complained that he was cold in the gym.

_Oh, poopie._

“Hey there, little guy. Did you steal that jacket or something?” Oi-kiwi asked snidely. Shoyo felt distaste start to rise in his throat. Nii-chan had always told him not to judge a book by its cover, but this guy just looked like a meanie. “Where is the rest of Karasuno? We should return their jacket.”

Shoyo hugged himself tightly. “I didn’t steal it.” He said snappishly. “Noya-san gave it to me.”

Oi-kiwi raised an eyebrow, looking amused. He turned to the spikey haired guy. “You hear that, Iwa-chan, _Noya-san gave it to him_.” Oi-kiwi snickered.

The man – dubbed Iwa-chan in Shoyo’s mind now, didn’t laugh like Shoyo expected him to, instead, he slapped Oi-kiwi around the head with tje back of his palm. ”Lay off, Oikawa.” He said tiredly. “Don’t be rude to the kid.” His eyes were strangely gentle as he turned his attention back to Shyo, and the six-year-old found himself pleasantly surprised to find no malice in his gaze, and Oikawa (sadly, not Oi-kiwi) had stopped laughing, so that was a bonus.

“You’re a baby crow, eh? Are you lost?” Iwa-chan asked gently. Oikawa was pouting, a little jarred at the warm tone Iwazumi was using with the kid. Oikawa had known him for years, and he had never sounded this – _gentle._

“No, I just need to go to the bathroom.” Shoyo mumbled, his face growing warm.

“Then we won’t stop you,” Iwa-chan said. Shoyo took that as a dismissal, and Shoyo turned to run, forgetting all about his bathroom problem, away and back to Nii-chan, when he collided, headfirst into someone else’s leg.

He looked up. It was a very, very tall guy.

Shoyo had met him, once. At least, he thought so.

It had been ages ago, Shoyo had almost forgotten about the encounter. It was after a, after-school volleyball practise, and for some reason, Suga was going to Daichi’s house for the night without Shoyo coming, which hey did off and on. Shoyo didn’t really mind. He knew that he could be… overwhelming at times.

Kageyama had been the one to take Shoyo home, it turns out that both setters lived quite close to each other, and Suga was incredibly grateful, and the 3rd year had been warmed to see that Kageyama had gotten attached to the ginger beansprout.

On the way home, Shoyo had challenged Kageyama to a race, which Shoyo actually won, much to the surprise of both parties involved. Anyway, Shoyo, in his excitement, had ran head-first into someone, someone that Kageyama addressed as Ushijima. Shoyo only noticed his purple volleyball jacket and weird, green-tinged hair.

Kageyama had quickly scooped Shoyo up in his arms, and after some conversation between the two volleyball players which started with Ushijima had chastised Kageyama for loosing sight of the six year old in the busy street and ended with Kageyama challenging him in their regional competition, then the two Karasuno boys had swiftly retreated.

That memory had been stored at the back of Shoyo’s mind as irrelevant up until this point.

Ushijima glared down at him with a passive face, but his dark eyes were sharp like razor blades.

Shoyo shrunk back. Did he even recognise him?

“Shoyo Sugawara.” The man rumbled in his low, gravelly voice. Shoyo started to retreat quickly, so he could assess the ace from a reasonable distance, so he didn’t feel so cornered. He backed up, but then his heal collided with the leg of another, and he spun again. Oikawa was jeering down at him. Shoyo retreated again in the same way, his heart picking up speed as his heart leapt to his throat.

He was trapped between the two. They were the only things shielding him from the viscous crowds around them. A game must have just ended, as there were countless people now streaming out of the doors to the stands. His best bet to stop from being trampled by the crowds like Mufasa from the Lion King is to stay between the three volleyball champions ad make his escape once the people had cleared the corridor.

“Oikawa and Iwazumi.” Ushijima said in that same monotonous voice.

Oikawa narrowed his eyes. He didn’t bother with a greeting, Shoyo note, and that was blatant hostility behind his eyes. Shoyo groaned internally. The last thing he wanted to be caught in the middl3e of is a fight – especially between these three giants – he would be crushed!

“What’s with this timing.” Oikawa didn’t even bother responding to Ushijima, instead hissing through his teeth at Iwazumi. They seemed to forget that Shoyo was even there, and Shoyo was grateful, these guys were absolutely terrifying.

Shoyo felt regret bubble in his stomach. He would have asked Nii-chan to come with him. Maybe then he could stand a chance if any of these men turned against him. Not that Shoyo was scared, or anything.

“Hell, if I know,” Iwazumi growled back, resembling a wolf with his narrowed eyes.

Ushijima didn’t seem bothered by their lack of response. Like he had been expecting it. Shoyo cocked his head to the side as he flicked between Shiratorizawa and Aoba Johsai. He was curious. Did they know each other?

“This is the last tournament of your high school career, is it not?” Ushijima’s expression was neutral. “I wish you two luck.”

“You piss me off.” Oikawa said bluntly. Shoyo gasped loudly. He had used a naughty ord! Nii-chan said that people only used those words when they were really mad. Was something going to happen?

Oikawa seemed to take notice of Shoyo again when he made noise, brown eyes flicking down to the kid and then back up. “Can’t you see we’re a little busy? This kid here was trying to find the bathroom and we’re helping him find it.”

Well that was a lie. Shoyo wanted to snort. I found the bathroom all by myself. You were just being scary, and mean.

Ushijima’s eyebrow twitched and he was wary. _Finally!_ Shoyo thought. _A real expression!_ “If you were helping him, why was he running from you?”

Oikawa tensed, and Iwazumi crossed his arms over his chest. They were poised. Like the two 3rd years were about to strike at any moment. Had it been 10 minutes yet? Shoyo was nervous. He wanted Tanaka-san to come get him.

“it’s none of your business. And thank you, we’ll be on our way.” Oikawa smiled through gritted teeth, and went to grab Shoyo’s arm, but the tiny ginger sprout had been expecting this, and he darted out of the way just in time. He didn’t want Oikawa to touch him; he was really scary!

Ushijima quirked a brow, his expression passive once again. He looked don at Shoyo, who suddenly felt like he was in the spotlight once again. “You’re with Karasuno, right?” He asked. Shoyo nodded hurriedly. “What are you doing with these two?” He didn’t give the 6-year-old a chance to reply, instead, he bent down – surprisingly fast, and wrapped his arms around Shoyo’s middle, lifting him up into the air.

Shoyo shrieked in surprise, ashamed at how girly he sounded as e then tried to wiggle his way from Ushijima’s grip. “I’ll take you back to Karasuno myself.” Ushijima nodded.

Shoyo felt the bemused eyes of the others walking past in the corridor on his body and his face burned red. _Oh god, this is embarrassing. What will Nii-chan say?_

“Oh no, Ushiwaka.” Oikawa shook his head hurriedly. “I don’t trust you with this child, you have the delicacy of a sumo wrestler.”

He held out his hands expectantly, like he thought the Shiratorizawa ace as just going to hand him the child. Shoyo was still trying to wiggle his way from Ushijima’s grip. He didn’t like being picked up like this, someone squeezing him around his stomach, even less so when said person was a stranger. He was picked up by piggy-back rides or he would ride on someone’s shoulders and that was it.

Ushijima didn’t rise to the challenge, and with a single shake of his head he took a step back. “He was running from you, Oikawa, Iwazumi. He obviously doesn’t like you. Do you even know his name?”

Oikawa’s jaw dropped, and from where Shoyo was watching, craning his head, the Seijoh setter looked genuinely offended.

“I am great with kids!” He objected loudly. “Tell him, Iwa-chan, kids adore me.”

Iwazumi looked a little surprised that he was suddenly being involved throughout the conversation. He thought this whole argument was rather stupid, and they should just let the kid do whatever, let him go so he can scamper back to his team without drawing so much attention to themselves.

“Do you know his name?” Iwazumi asked dubiously.

Oikawa opened his mouth, once again, but nothing came out.

“I’m Sugawara Shoyo!” The ginger child said. “My Nii-chan is the setter for the Karasuno Volleyball team, and Karasuno are goingf to beat both of your teams and get to nationals!”

The kid had guts, that was for sure. Iwazumi thought. He was rather impressed. He knew Oikawa could be scary to children sometimes, and Ushijima wasn’t much better. Oikawa wasn’t happy, though. He couldn’t stand to be disrespected, even when it came out of the mouth of an elementary schooler.

“Why you little-“ Shoyo shrunk back, he stopped struggling, suddenly a little afraid of the angry glint in Oikawa’s eye.

“Problem?” Someone interrupted. Shoyo opened his eyes to see his knight in shining armour, Aone – the really, really tall guy from Date Tech that had spoken fondly to Shoyo before their match against Karasuno. Maybe he could help get Shoyo out of this sticky situation.

Oikawa flicked his gaze to the newcomer, judgementally taking him up and down. “Not at all.”

“Aone-chan!” Shoyo said excitedly, eagerly making grabby hands for the white-haired guy to take him from Ushijima’s grasp. And Aone-chan, bless him, did just that. He took Shoyo from Ushijima and placed him on the floor with not much protest from the Shiratorizawa ace. He must have noticed that Shoyo actually knew Aone.

“We’ll see if your assumptions about Karasuno are true, Shoyo-kun.” Ushijima said politely, bowing slightly with a dip of his head. He then started to walk away.

Oikawa was not happy, however. “Come back here, you plebe!” He threatened. “We’re not finished!” He ran after him, tugging Iwa-chan along with him.

Now that they had headed away, Shoyo was much less tense. He smiled up at Aone, for once not daunted by his height. “Thank you, Aone-chan.” He said shyly.

Aone was awkward, but he managed a small smile for the kid in front of him. “No problem, Shoyo-chan. I will get you back to Karasuno now-“

“HEY!” He was interrupted by a loud voice, and both boys turned there heads to see Tanaka standing at the end of the hallway, before breaking into a run and charged towards the pair. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH SHO-CHAN?”

“Ryu-chan!” Shoyo squealed, hopping from foot to foot. He felt completely at home now. Tanaka rushed up to him, and crouched beside Aone, ignoring the date tech player’s existence. He squeezed Shyo’s cheeks between his hands as Shoyo glared at him, his face hot. He pried Tanaka’s hands rom his face.

“I’m fine. Aone just made sure I was okay, is all.”

Tanaka eyed the other guy warily, aware that they had played against each other just hours before. “Are you okay? Did something happen?”

Shoyo exchanged a glance with Aone and supressed a smile. His eyes smparkled in amusement. “No, nothing happened. I just couldn’t reach the sink, that’s all.” Shoyo winked. This would be his and Aone’s little secret, and friends always had secrets. Like that one-time Nishinoya ate Kageyama’s lunch accidentally instead of his own and Shoyo had helped cover it up.

Tanaka stood up and ruffled Shoyo’s firey curls. “If you say so, little man.” He teased, then turned to Aone. “Thank you.” It was surprisingly earnest. It made Shoyo question if Ryu-chan had actually seen what had went down, them he brushed the thought from his mind. If Tanaka had seen Oikawa corner him, or Ushijima pic him up, he would have gone nuts. Shoyo smiled. He appreciated it, and he was grateful that an unexpected friend – he took Aone’s hand and gave it a small squeeze before Tanaka led him away – could help him out.

Shoyo wouldn’t tell anyone what had happened. He didn’t need t add anything to Nii-chan’s stressful life, and maybe, with less stress, Nii-chan would win! And then Shoyo could proudly say that he had helped! Not that the team would ever admit it, but all Shoyo needed to do was smile, and they would keep blocking, keep spiking, keep receiving, keep _winning_ for him. They did call him the team mascot the team mascot, after all.

Maybe Yamaguchi was right about his idea to buy Shoyo a pair of little black wings to wear at their matches.


End file.
